My Dearest Hobbit
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Do you remember how I sang by the fire? Do you remember how we danced in Erebor? Do you remember all the times you said you loved me? Do you remember the bracelet I gave to you? Do you remember how you promised to love me forever?


**Title:** My Dearest Hobbit

**Summary:** Do you remember how I sang by the fire? Do you remember how we danced in Erebor? Do you remember all the times you said you loved me? Do you remember the bracelet I gave to you? Do you remember how you promised to love me forever?

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own the Hobbit, it belongs to Tolkien. I only own the words and Elanor – oh yeah and a Tolkien encyclopedia.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

"Would her highness grace us with a song?" Elanor head snapped up so fast Kíli found it a wonder how her neck didn't break.

"I beg your pardon Dwalin? But I do believe that my title was not to be used. If you do not refer to my uncle as, Majesty and my brothers as highness then there is no need to call me such." The blonde dwarf replied.

"My apologies, Highness." He said, "But I believe one with a title should always be addresses as such." She gave him a glare.

"As for a song, Master Dwalin. What would you like to hear? A slow one?" She asked sitting down next to Fíli. The older dwarf nodded.

"Please, Elanor." Kíli said sitting down on her other side. Elanor turned her gaze to her Uncle. He gave her a rare smile and nodded.

"Ok…a slow song, let me think…" quietly she began to sing. A soft slow song about the last night on earth. One might sing such a song to dying lover, Bilbo thought as he listened to her soothing easy voice. It wasn't quite as engaging as Thorin's but it suited the person it came from.  
Elanor was quite possibly the most beautiful creature that Bilbo had laid eyes on. Bofur had mentioned that for a dwarf she was beyond measure. Even the most beautiful of humans did not compare. The only creature to compare would be an elf and the only elf the dwarves had laid eyes on would be the elf maidens that played the music for them during dinner. In Bilbo's opinion there was no comparison. The elves did not hold a candle to Elanor.

She bore the same golden hair as her eldest brother and had the same dark eyes as Kíli. She was a riddle but the smiles she gave Bilbo always made him feel like she saw right through him to his soul and he was scared of what she saw there. Bilbo lay on his bedroll that night listening to Kíli and Fíli make Elanor laugh. Or rather it was giggling but still they were making her smile in times of panic and war. At least her brothers could keep her smiling. But as he listened to them he couldn't help the pang of jealousy that ran through him. Why should he feel jealous? Fíli and Kíli were her brothers they were supposed to be able to make her happy. Bilbo ignored it and slept until he was woken for his watch.

* * *

"I wonder what it was like growing up with two older brothers." Bilbo said out-loud forgetting that he was walking beside Elanor of all people.

"Quite exciting really." She replied although Bilbo had not asked a question.

"Exciting?" Bofur spoke up turning around, "With Fíli and Kíli?"

"If you remember Bofur, that many people thought me older than both as I grew faster and was taller than both by the time Fíli hit maturity." Elanor replied, "do you not remember when you, Balin and Dwalin babysat them at the forge for Uncle?" Bofur grinned and – although he would deny it – Kíli's ears turned red as his face burned.

"Did you ever wonder why Kíli has no beard, Bilbo?" Elanor asked, to which there was a low growl from the brown-haired dwarf that sounded very close to 'don't you dare'.

"I have…but I just thought that maybe he just didn't have one." Bilbo said, Elanor laughed and was joined by Fíli.

"Oh no. He broke a solemn oath that Uncle made him and Fíli make one day. Uncle used to tell very good stories. His stories were always very exciting and the greatest tales." Elanor said, "and when we were younger he used to put on voices. Deep ones for monsters and high-pitched ones for Elves. Now Thorin made Fíli and Kíli swear not to tell anyone about it. And the next day he was to take them to the forge to be babysat by Balin, Bofur and Dwalin. But Kíli – being Kíli – when Bofur offered to cheer them up by telling them a story immediately told of Uncle's funny voices, even though Fíli was telling him to be quiet." Elanor said. Bilbo nearly doubled over in laughter, "the oath that swore was if they told anyone – their beards would never grow. Hence why my dear brother has no beard, with which to braid." Elanor smiled charmingly at Kíli before proceeding to tell Bilbo what happened afterwards. Kíli getting redder and redder in the face. Fíli found all this quite amusing because he had long forgotten about it. But Kíli, who idolized his Uncle and still did now, was horrified that the whole company along with their Hobbit friend was finding out about one of his foolishly childish undoings.

* * *

It was weeks later when Kíli and Fíli finally noticed it. Bilbo was watching Elanor as she sharpened her own set of hunting knives. It was unusual for a female dwarf to be as skilled as Elanor in fighting so she had to have some faults. Well she wasn't so good at braiding and she definitely couldn't cook to save her life, nor was she good at tending to wounds and mending clothes? Not a chance. That is why the cooking was left to Bilbo and Bombur. Elanor had her faults oh yes, but Bilbo could never see them. The way the hobbit watched Elanor was enough to tell the brothers that their Halfling had very strong feelings for Elanor.

"Bilbo?" The hobbit jumped when Fíli spoke, before he responded to the Dwarf's beckoning. He rose and made his way over before sitting down between the two.

"How much do you desire our sister?" Kíli asked, Bilbo paled and then reddened.

"I'm s-sorry?" Bilbo stuttered; he had no idea the brothers had noticed. Had he really been that obvious?

"We can see how you look at her, Bilbo. We are not blind." Fíli said with a smile. Bilbo blushed darker and he shrugged.

"You desire her, yes?" Bilbo nodded, at Kíli's question.

"We can see why. We know our sister is beautiful. We've scared off many suitors. So has Uncle. But then – I think you are a good fit for her." Fíli said. A voice rose above the soft crackle of the dire.

_Watch all flowers dance with the wind_

_Listen to snowflakes whisper your name_

_Feel all the wonder lifting your dreams_

_You can fly_

Elanor was singing again, but this time it was a song – Kíli explained – her mother had taught her before she died. A song that Dis had sung to Fíli and Kíli when they were sick or injured. Though the latter barely happened. It was decided that Bilbo would be coached by Fíli and Kíli in the art of Dwarf courting. It was going to be hard-going because they would have to consult Balin and possibly even Thorin for help. But they were willing to help Bilbo get Elanor and it would work.

* * *

Elanor watched secretly as Bilbo stood awkwardly with Fíli and Kíli as they spoke to Balin and Thorin. Balin had already given her several glances and she had an idea of what they were talking about. Elanor looked down at the leather bracelet that sat around her wrist. A gift from Kíli. A golden ring on her right hand from Fíli and her Uncle had made her hunting knives but the bracelet that graced her other wrist…that was given to her by her mother. Dis had it made for her and had told Elanor that the only other person allowed to have it was her chosen companion. Elanor hadn't found that person yet – but she was sure she might find him in the next few days. Only time would tell. Maybe just maybe it was that charming young hobbit that stood nervously between her brothers. Elanor would have to investigate.

"Princess?" Elanor looked up that night, she had asked many time not to be called 'Princess' as if her brothers and Uncle were not titled neither was she.

"Bilbo? Master Baggins what can I do for you?" She asked with a charming smile. Bilbo simply smiled and even after talking to Fíli, Kíli, Balin and Thorin, he did one thing he knew Hobbits did that would still convey that he liked her. He held out a small bunch of flowers. A group of daisies with two tulips. A red one and a yellow one. Usually one would find tulips in one's garden but Elanor accepted them with a wide smile and tuck the red tulip behind her ear. Before placing the other flowers in her pack and gave Bilbo another wide smile. She looked at Bofur and beckoned him forward. He sat down next to her and waited.

"Bofur…can you tell me again the meaning given to certain flowers?" She said, loud enough to see the tips of Bilbo's ears redden as she asked.

"Well, Elanor," he ignored the small grunt from Dwalin that followed (the older dwarf believed in using a title if one had one), "many flowers have several meanings. But I assume you mean daisies, red and yellow tulips?" He said, Elanor nodded.

"Well, it is said that daisies mean innocence, loyal love, and purity. And Tulips, well red ones are like a declaration of love and yellow ones mean hopelessly in love, but I'm sure Master Baggins is just thinking that you'd like a nice bouquet." Bofur said with a smile Elanor returned it. She was no stranger to bouquets of flowers. Dwarf men would often gift her with flowers. Her brothers more than most. Kíli, after breaking a vase their Great aunt had given her before her death, had given Elanor a whole bunch of white tulips, that meant forgiveness. Now at the time Elanor had said she would never forgive him but she did. She remembered the first time she'd been given flowers by Fíli. It had been her coming of age and Fíli was stuck on what to give her. Thorin had made the hunting knives and Kíli was plaiting a leather bracelet for her. She had been given the ring a year before, when he spotted a red rose being given to another dwarf female he knew what he'd do.

"_Ella…wake up." Fíli shook his sister awake the morning of her birthday, Elanor slowly opened one eyes and narrowed it at her brother._

"_Fíli…can't I sleep a little longer?" She hissed._

"_No. I have to give you my present first." He told her._

"_Why?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes._

"_It is important and I won't be able to stand Kíli's mocking." Fíli said, he stepped out of the room for a moment then returned and held out a large bouquet of roses. Elanor narrowed her eyes at him again._

"_Flowers? Fíli, my lover is supposed to do that."_

"_Read the note." He said, pointing to it. Plucking the note from in between two of the roses she unfolded the paper and rad out loud what Fíli had written on his chicken scrawl._

"_a white roses for your sweet innocence, a yellow rose for your loyal friendship, a blue rose for your sacrifices, a red rose for the respect I hold for you, a pink rose for your grace and a red rose bud for your purity." Elanor hugged Fíli so tightly it was like she never wanted to let him go._

"_It is sweet Fíli. I love it. I must find a vase to put these in!" She knew that no other gift could beat those._

She smiled when Fíli looked across the fire and smiled at her. He remembered that too. Kíli and Thorin never did find out who gave Elanor the flowers. She told them it was someone she loved very much but refused to tell them who.

* * *

**Erebor, after Thorin's coronation**

It was tradition for the Princess to dance with every male in the city. So all the male dwarfs would line up to dance with her. Bilbo watched from where he stood with Kíli and Fíli, Elanor had to dance with them but not until near the end. She would give Fíli pleading looks whenever she danced past them. Like she was pleading with him to dance with her already.

"She knows I won't step on her feet. Most of them male dwarfs can't dance very well, but being Durin's line we have to learn. Guess who taught us how to dance. I'll give you a clue Bilbo – it wasn't our mother or father." Fíli said. Bilbo smiled, Thorin had taught his nephews and, no doubt, Elanor how to dance. Soon enough the line started to end and Fíli took his place at the edge of the dance floor. His sister looked tired but knew she had at least 3 more dances left of the night.

"May I, Princess?" Fíli asked holding out his hand to her, for all the world he was a gentleman.

"Of course, My Prince." She replied taking Fíli's hand and letting him put her in the correct hold for the dance that followed and the dance ended, Kíli took his turn.

"Mind if I cut in?" He said. Elanor laughed but accepted Fíli's kiss to her hand as he left her with Kíli.

"Don't you dare step on my feet." Elanor warned, "I still must dance with Uncle."

"And Bilbo. He wants to dance with you too." Kíli said as they moved across the floor.

"I'll make sure it's ok with Uncle. I don't want him blowing a blood vessel the night of his coronation." Elanor said, Kíli smiled, it was true. None of them wanted him getting angry tonight, it was night of celebration. As the song ended and Kíli bent to kiss Elanor's hand, a large, warm hand settled around her waist.

"Princess…may I have this dance?" Elanor turned form Kíli to come face-to-face with her Uncle.

"Of course, My King." She replied curtseying deeply to him. He pulled her into the correct hold and he danced with her showing much more grace then either Fíli or Kíli.

"Uncle. Kíli, tells me that Bilbo wishes to dance with me." Elanor cautioned.

"Not in public he's not." Thorin said. Elanor nodded, she understood. When Thorin said 'not in public' he usually meant, not at all. But Elanor could make out she's not well or tired and retiring early only to lead Bilbo out into a corridor and while not in public they could still dance together. She smiled at her Uncle as they danced.

"You taught Fíli and Kíli well, but neither possesses the same grace as you do Uncle Thorin." She said quietly. Thorin gave her a rare smile.

"I can't tell them all my secrets can I?" He said with that wicked Durin smile. She laughed throwing her head back as she did. The song slowly ended and Elanor again dropped to curtsy to her Uncle and he kissed her hand gently. She made to walk away she heard a voice speak her title.

"Princess," it was quieter and higher-pitched then a grown dwarf so it must be a child. She turned and looking down her gaze met that of Glóin's son, Gimli.

"Oh, you must be Gimli son of Glóin. Yes?" The small dwarf nodded when she knelt down to be level with him. He held out his hand to her and instead of asking to dance her held out a bead that would be braided into her hair.

"Oh aren't you sweet?" She said. Thanking him and gifting him a rare and much sought after kiss on the cheek. The Princess did not give them out to just anyone, such an intimate show of affection was reserved for family members or lovers. Not sons of friends. But Gimli was one-of-a-kind and anyone could see he was going to be just like his father. This time when Elanor turned to leave she was able to leave the floor. She paused by her brothers who stood with Bilbo.

"Unfortunately I am unable to dance with Master Baggins _in public_." Elanor said, Fíli and Kíli nodded. Bilbo looked crestfallen as she left but as soon as she disappeared, the boys all but dragged Bilbo into the hallway.

"But you said," he started when he saw Elanor waiting for him.

"I said I couldn't dance with you in public. This is about as private as it gets unless you want to be seen being dragged into my chambers when we are neither betrothed nor married. You wanted to dance with me. Now is your chance." She said. Bilbo cleared his throat and bowed slowly.

"Princess…may I…may I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes you may Master Hobbit." Elanor helped him with the hold and they danced slowly just around on the spot but it was nice and he moved quiet well for a Hobbit. When the music they could hear ended, Elanor thanked him and said that she was going to retire to her chambers and early night would do her good. Her brothers nodded as they led Bilbo back into the main hall. Elanor ascended the stairs slowly. She knew she liked Bilbo, she just hoped he liked her the same way.

* * *

It took many weeks and many, many sessions of begging Fíli and bribing Kíli with the deal of making him a whole new set of arrows, to make them agree to help her win over the Hobbit. Of course they had already helped Bilbo try to get Elanor's attention. It didn't take much but they got there in the end. He had her attention but she needed to win him over. The boys agreed; it cost Elanor a week of braiding Fíli's hair and some of her time taken up by making a new set of arrows for Kíli. She didn't mind though, if it meant she got the hobbit that was all that mattered.

But they shouldn't have been so pleased the first few times worked. Thorin noticed and called his nephews and niece into the library to talk. He stood with his hand on his hips waiting for any of them to speak.

"Alright, if you will not tell me, then let me tell you what I know. And correct me if I am wrong on any account." He said, "Elanor and Master Baggins are in love…and have somehow starting courting without my knowledge."

"We knew you'd never agree to it Uncle! You must understand what being in love is like!" Elanor said. She knew she'd blown it but right now she didn't are. She was desperately in love with Bilbo and she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him.

"what do you plan to do? Marry him? Move back to the shire with him? Leave us here in Erebor for the quiet life in Hobbiton? Or make him live here? In the loud and boisterous halls he despises so much?"

"He doesn't despise them Uncle. He likes it here. Here means friendship to him. Camaraderie. He likes it here and he is just as in love with Ella and she is with him. You understand love right? You saw it with Mother and Father. All Ella wants is Bilbo; she doesn't want anything else but him. She told him that if he didn't want to be, she'd denounce her claim on the throne so he wouldn't have to be a Prince." Kíli said. Thorin raised an eyebrow. His eyes went to Elanor's wrist.

"Where's your bracelet?" He asked, "the one your mother gave you?"

"My mother gave me that bracelet to give to the one person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Bilbo will give it back to me when we get married. But right now it is on his wrist and he wears it with pride." Elanor said. Thorin's eyes narrowed slightly but he said no more on the matter. It was fine that his niece was happy, he didn't mind that just why did it have to be with Bilbo Baggins?

* * *

Elanor would laugh with Bilbo almost all the time they were together and Kíli didn't think he'd ever heard her laugh so much or with the same exuberance. Even when her Uncle made her laugh during his coronation she hadn't laughed so easily or as carefree as she did with Bilbo. Kíli mentioned it to Fíli and the older agreed. Elanor was much more carefree with the Hobbit by her side. She was much less a Princess then she ever had been. She refused the title with friends and Bilbo had begun calling her by the nickname Kíli had bestowed on her when he was 4 and unable to say her whole name. Ella had become common place for her family and now her lover.

They couldn't read lips but the boys were willing to bet that every day they were together there was the sharing of those three little words. They would say that Bilbo told Elanor every day that he loved her and she would reply in kind. It was easy to see that Elanor was going to marry Bilbo but first, Thorin had to allow it, he had to see just how happy Bilbo made Elanor.

However, somehow – the brothers didn't think it would happen the way they and Elanor wanted it to. Thorin was stubborn as a mule and if he wanted Elanor to marry their much older and cheating cousin, Eldannen of Moria, then she would have to give Bilbo away. And Fíli knew that he and Kíli would not be able to bear the look of heartbreak on their sister's face. Eldannen was due to arrive in three days and they knew that Elanor would not let Bilbo leave without cementing to her uncle that she loved the Hobbit. And they knew the way she would do that. Bedding someone happened after marriage no question – but any other intimate act – well anything could happen. And Fíli and Kíli knew that Elanor wouldn't care about her image, she would show the entire court that she loved Bilbo and nothing was ever going to change it. Ever.

* * *

Eldannen wasn't mean or nasty – but he wasn't the loving type. Inter-marriages aren't unusual in Dwarf Royalty. It happened every few hundred years to keep the bloodline. But Elanor didn't want to have to be the one who had to intermarry. Her heart belonged to Bilbo and Bilbo only. So when it was announced to the court that Elanor would marry Eldannen, Elanor saw Bilbo's face crumble.

"No! I will not marry someone I do not love!" Elanor said suddenly from beside her Uncle.

"It is tradition." Thorin said tiredly.

"I do not give a damn about tradition Uncle! I do _not_ love Eldannen and you cannot make me marry him!" She screamed; she had begun her way down the stairs towards the corridor.

"I know the only thing stopping you from marrying Eldannen is the one you love. Therefore, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire – you are hereby banished from Erebor…upon pain of death." Bilbo paled. He was friends with Thorin. For the simple fact that Bilbo was in love with Thorin niece he was being banished. Bilbo could see how much it pained Thorin to say it too. But they had rules and laws to abide by.

"NO!" Elanor made it to Bilbo before he could be dragged away. In front of the entire court, her family and friends Elanor gripped Bilbo and fierce and passionate kiss. Promising everything.

"I will never stop." He promised; nothing more could be said, nothing more was needed to be said. Everyone knew now that Bilbo and Elanor loved each other and neither would ever top.

"Uncle…I will _not_ marry Eldannen and no one can make me. I refuse." Elanor said and went her way back to her room. After the court was dismissed, Fíli and Kíli went immediately up to her room. They would talk to her.

* * *

"He cannot make me marry someone I detest so much." Elanor said when her brother came in, "and you both know you cannot talk me into it."

"We did not come up here to talk you into marrying him. We came here to talk to you. Just talk." Fíli said sitting down and gently untying Elanor's braid that he had done that morning for her. Her circlet sat on her vanity and she was lying on her bed facing the wall. Fíli lay down next to her and let her snuggle into his embrace, Kíli sat down on her other side and just carded his fingers through her hair. Elanor's hair was envied by all the other female dwarfs in Erebor. It was thick and shone like silk and it was soft too. Kíli had always loved carding his fingers through it, Fíli showed affection to his sister by holding her and Kíli by carding fingers through her hair. Elanor soon fell asleep between her brothers and that was how Thorin found them later, all three curled up together on Elanor's bed fast asleep.

It had hurt Thorin greatly to send Bilbo away, but he had to. For the good of Erebor. Was it right to hurt his niece and make her unhappy? Was it right of a King to do that? Thorin sought out Balin for this particular discussion.

"Was it right of me to banish him?"

"Bilbo?" Thorin nodded, "I think it was harsh to do so on pain of death. He's a sweet lad and he is as brave as he is passionate. I have seen Elanor and Bilbo together just as easily as you did. He made her happy, Thorin. He made her smile in a way I haven't seen since her mother was alive." Balin was right, the smile Elanor had on her face when she had been with Bilbo had been so bright and cheerful, most of her smiles had been forced before and so they would be now. Thorin closed his eyes against the images he could see in his head.

"I have done something I thought I would never do. I have broken my niece's heart…haven't I?" Balin nodded slowly. Thorin had broken her heart and there was no one to fix it except the hobbit that rode away from Erebor in the dark of night. Thorin had to fix this…and he had to fix it now.

* * *

Elanor frowned when she reach the stables the next morning. Kíli and Fíli stood with their ponies and Fíli had tacked up Annocki for Elanor to ride. Annocki was the pony their mother had owned and it had fallen to Elanor after her death.

"Are you ready for a long ride, Sister?" Kíli asked. Elanor frowned deeper.

"What do you mean, Brother Mine?" She asked.

"We are to ride after your love, Ella. Uncle insists." Fíli said; Elanor moved faster than her brothers had ever seen and soon they were chasing her on their ponies. Elanor wouldn't stop til she found him, if she had to ride all the way to the Shire, she would. If only to find Bilbo and to tell him everything she wanted to. Tell him how much she loved him. How she wasn't going to marry her cousin just because of tradition and if he Uncle didn't like it – then she would denounce her claim on the throne and live in the Shire. If that was what it took then she would do it. No questions asked – no ifs, buts or maybes. And no one was going to stop her. Especially not Eldannen.

* * *

Bilbo was horribly miserable. He was soaking wet and had only made it halfway home. He was hurting. The banishment was bad enough but losing Elanor to a dwarf she didn't even love was worse. He knew she wouldn't disobey her Uncle any more than she could. Thorin would talk sense into her. Make her see that maybe she could grow fond of her cousin if she tried. Bilbo avoided Mirkwood, he took the long way around giving himself time to think. He was startled when he heard shouting. The shouting was in a language he didn't know and it sounded so harsh and jolting that he thought it was Orcish until he picked out some words. He didn't know Orcish but he knew bits of Khuzdul. Kíli and Fíli and Bofur had taken the time to teach him some.

"Stop Ella! She is tired! Stop!" That was – unless Bilbo was quite mistaken – Fíli's voice.

"I have to…I will not stop!" That voice was too familiar. Elanor. Bilbo pulled Myrtle (Thorin had allowed him to keep the pony) to a halt and waited. Soon enough the sound of hooves pounding made him smile. He was being chased. Elanor came into view first and when she saw him she pulled her pony up. They slowed to a walk and Myrtle and Elanor's pony nuzzled muzzles, happy to see each other. Also Elanor's pony was glad of the rest. Kíli and Fíli came into view next also pulling their ponies back to a walk and then sliding from their backs. Elanor dismounted gracefully and Bilbo was helped down by Kíli.

"You followed me." He said. Elanor smiled.

"Apparently my Uncle insisted I follow you. Why thought I am not entirely sure." Elanor said. Kíli and Fíli shared a look.

"Uncle told us he had seen the error of his ways and your banishment has been lifted. You are allowed to return to Erebor if you wish." Fíli said.

"Why me?" Bilbo asked suddenly, his eyes falling on Elanor.

"You make me feel special Bilbo Baggins. You make me feel things I never thought possible." Elanor said with a much wider smile and for the second time without any thought for the consequences, a promise was given. A promise given in the form of a kiss. Bilbo's promise was to always love Elanor until his last days and Elanor's was of similar purchase. She'd love Bilbo until the last breath leave her body.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

Bilbo was liking living in Erebor. The halls were louder than it would be in the shire, but he was able to have his books and he learnt a lot more Khuzdul then was probably needed but he learnt it. He looked up when a messenger knocked on the door of the library.

"Master Baggins? A letter for you." He said, Bilbo thanked him and opened the envelope that had familiar looping script on it as soon as the messenger left the room.

_My Dearest Hobbit,_ the letter read,_ I am writing this as my brothers have me on bed-rest this far into my pregnancy but I wanted to tell you at least once today how much I love you more and more each day. And I want to ask you some questions. Answer each one truthfully and without hesitation. I will know. I always know…_

_Do you remember how I sang by the fire?_ ("Yes,")

_Do you remember how we danced in Erebor?_ ("I always will,")

_Do you remember all the times you said you loved me?_ ("And I will keep saying it,")

_Do you remember the bracelet I gave to you?_ ("I gave it back to you on our wedding day…how could I forget?")

_Do you remember how you promised to love me forever? _("And I will never stop,")

_I know you answered them I know the answers were truthful. I love you more and more each and every day my Hobbit. Never forget that._

_All my love always and forever,_

_Your Ella_

The signed it as a human would. But still Bilbo loved it, because he called her 'My Ella' and he was 'My Hobbit' to her. It was just the way it worked for them and somehow, he knew he would always be Elanor's 'Dearest Hobbit' for many, many years to come.

* * *

**Review Please! It means the world to me when you do!**


End file.
